


McCuckles

by tiredandmaniacal



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, McCuckles, Riding, Smut, god strike me dead :), the only ship name we need, they defeat both the huns and Jay's ass, they fuck, they get DOWN, to business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandmaniacal/pseuds/tiredandmaniacal
Summary: Two guys bein' dudes!Just two bro's being guys!They fuck in a car.





	McCuckles

**Author's Note:**

> i say fuck a whole awful lot

"Fuuuuuck, 's fuckin'  _cold_ , Jay," Mason whines, and it seems like an attempt at a whisper? A stage whisper, a very loud- stage whisper. Jay groans, burying his face in his pillow before waving Mason off.  "Wanna huddle for warmth?" It's followed by silence, and the question in of itself doesn't sound genuine, it sort of sounds like he's taking the piss. You really don't know, with Mason though, so.

"Are...you serious, or..?" Jay asks, sort of chuckling. Mason makes some uncertain noise, followed by odd shuffling and then silence, likely waiting for an answer. Jay sighs. "Fuck it. Couldn't really be worse than this, could it?" He says, and Mason sort of cheers, quiet and triumphant, leading Jay to sort of smile. It's kind of adorable. Mason's content to wrap his arms around Jay, effectively spooning him and only coming to hesitate after the fact.

"Is this, okay? I don't--"

"It's okay," Jay chuckles, "chill." Mason's obviously content, and he can't deny it's warmer- not  _warm_ , but definitely warmer, to a degree. He likes it more than he's willing to let on, cheeks slightly hot as he realises it. Mason settles, soon enough, and Jay's not sure if he's fallen asleep or if he's just calm- both option's he's doubting because one, it is so unbelievably fucking  _cold_  how could he have fallen asleep and two, it's Mason, he doesn't know the definition of the word.

* * *

 "Jay," Mason murmurs, snickering as he keeps as close as possible to him, "this is  _fucked_ ," he laughs, leading to Jay to smile and chuckle. His composure is far from good, that's for sure, but it's better than Mason's.

"Get in the fuckin' car, Mason," he says, struggling to withhold laughter as he tries to keep quiet, opening the car door. Mason leaps in, fucking ten foot vertical leap fucker. He gestures for Jay to jump in, practically beaming. He can't even lie it's adorable.

"C'mon!" He says, patting the car seats. Jay pauses to laugh, moving to get in only to be pulled in by Mason, who closes the door behind him. Jay stumbles, grabbing Mason's shirt so he doesn't fall face first into his chest, landing half kneeling and half standing.

"Mason, what the fuck," Jay says, voice quiet as he trails off in realising the position they were in. He'd be straddling Mason's leg if he wasn't half standing. "I-- what're you doing?" He manages, voice barely above a whisper. He swallows thickly.

He's trying really hard not to meet Mason's eyes. Really,  _really_  hard, he swears it, but he's practically straddling the fucker- which he keeps reminding himself is because he was pulled into the position, in no way did he purposefully do this. Jay has no idea how or where to move from this point.

He does, inevitably, make eye contact, finding him to be staring down at his lips. He's chewing on his bottom lip, sort of anxious, considering. He stops, and Mason's eyes flick upwards.

Awkward's not the right word, it'd definitely not what this is. Jay can't put his finger on exactly what it is, he's absent of even vague idea of a concept of whatever the fuck this is. Then Mason's kissing him, and he's kissing him back before he's managed to process how good of a kisser Mason is.

Mason doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. Doesn't have a semblance of a clue. He just knows that it's just, really nice and he doesn't want to stop. His hands find Jay's hips whilst he settles, now straddling Mason's lap.

"Fuck," one of them says, neither of them care enough, Jay's arms snaking around Mason's neck. He keeps him close, and they're both so tired, ready to knock out then and there but they could at least agree that this was too good to stop.

"Shit, Jay," Mason murmurs against his lips, pulling him to his chest, leading the both of them to notice the more than prominent erection that Jay brushes against. God, what he wouldn't give to be so much more naked than  _this_. Jay's lips part against his, their eyes meeting again. "I- do you want--"

"Yes," Jay breathes, hands fisted in Mason's shirt. There's this neediness lacing his voice that's got Mason riled up and killing him, he's sure he'll die if he doesn't get to touch him. Then pants are being frantically tugged off, and no questions are being asked because Jay's terrified he'll stop.

Jay's pants and boxers are both around one of his ankles, and he's in the process of tugging Mason's down when there's a hand wrapped around his cock that drags this gorgeous, broken moan from his lips.

"Fuck, you sound pretty," Mason says without really thinking it through, using the precum that's gathered at the head as lube, generously pumping Jay's cock. "C'mon," he practically whispers into Jay's ear, before placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Mason," Jay manages, and if he's honest, Mason touching him like this is, alone, better than literally anything else; whether it be his own hand or people he's gotten with. "Shhhit, I need-" his breath hitches, and his lips find Mason's in a harsh kiss.

"Jay, are you sure?" Mason asks, because despite the current situation he still cares a whole awful lot, he doesn't want that lost in translation. This was kind of a big deal. "Because if--"

"Fuck me, Mason," Jay begs. He fucking  _begs_ in that tone, with that look in his eye that Mason can't bring himself to resist. His heart's caught in his throat for a long moment, mouth slightly agape as he struggles with his words.

"We, we don't have any lube," he says, heart thumping harshly against his chest. Jay huffs, obviously annoyed, thinking for a moment before he spits into his hand. God, that's gross, that should be gross, Mason knows it should be gross. Why the fuck is it so hot?

Jay's kisses are jarring as he jacks Mason off, and they're both unbelievably lost in the heat and lust and- Jay spits one more time, taking in Mason's little groans, and moans of his name, giving himself exactly zero preparation as he sinks down onto Mason's cock. He winces, cringing harshly and leading Mason to take his face in his hands, kissing him in an attempt to distract him.

"God, shit," he hisses, twisting his fingers into Mason's hair, tugging gently. Well, he thought it was gentle, but it was enough draw a noticeable reaction, and holy shit Mason Bradford has a fucking hair pulling kink. Jay's immediate reaction is to take advantage of it, tugging maybe a little too hard, but the sound he makes is too worth it to regret it.

"You fuckin' prick," Mason scolds, through the midst of a laugh, hands gripping Jay's hips. He chuckles, and it's sort of broken, but adorable nonetheless. "You're a brat," he murmurs, lips finding Jay's, who opts not to point out how much of a hypocrite he is.

Jay shifts on Mason's lap, the pain slowly but surely subsiding. He's slow at first, just barely moving, careful, and Mason groans. Annoyed, not pleasured.

"Come on, Jay," he whines, Jay clutching at his shoulder briefly, long enough for Mason to notice his discomfort and to feel at least a little guilty.

"Leave me alone," Jay murmurs through a shaky breath. "Think I've been fucked before?"

"You were the one desperate to hop on my dick," Mason teases, though much more careful with him. "Gonna have to prep you next time, then." Hooooly shit, next time? Fuck yeah, next time. "Hey, hey I got you, you're good," Mason reassures him, and then Jay leans down to kiss him. He's trusting him, with all his heart, and it's suddenly so much more intimate and genuine and Mason thinks his heart might explode.

"Shit, I can't," Jay murmurs, both hands on both of Mason's shoulders. He keeps kissing him, mostly to distract himself from the lack of experience he's had with a dick in his ass, otherwise because it was just, really nice, to kiss Mason. Jay finally manages to start moving and,  _fuck_. "Mason," he moans out, before he thinks about it, and according to Mason the view is absolutely spec-fucking-tacular, watching Jay fuck himself on his dick. "God, fuck, Mason," Jay breathes, and Mason kisses him because it's all he can think to do, alongside murmuring constant praise.

"How're you so good at that," Mason chuckles, grabbing at his ass-  _wow_  Jay's got a nice ass, okay, he's never not gonna be thinking about Jay's ass now. Shit. "Fuckin' gorgeous, fucking yourself on my dick," he murmurs, listening intently to the pretty little noises Jay was making. Mason could probably get off on that alone, honestly.

Mason's name leaves Jay's lips like a prayer, and after a while Mason can't help himself, lifting him up to lay him down on the seat. Jay's arms settle around his neck, keeping him down whilst one of his hands moves to twist his fingers into his hair. Why'd he shave his head if he...ah, whatever.

"Shit," Jay says, barely able to adjust to the new position before Mason shifts only slightly, dragging a loud and harsh moan from his lips. " _Yes_ , God, yes right-- ah, right fucking there," he breathes, practically panting. Mason finds his neck, smiling against Jay's skin as he attempts to make his mark, leading Jay to respond with an especially harsh tug to his hair. "Mas, you can't, we--" Jay doesn't get to finish, and it's a valid point, considering the entire group would totally notice and even the two of them had no idea what the fuck this was. Mason moves almost completely out, leading him to sort of whimper, only for Mason to slam harshly back in, and Jay has to clamp a hand over his mouth to at least hush the almost scream that left his lips.

"Fuck 'em," Mason says, though keeping more to the base of his neck, his hand finding Jay's neglected cock to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Jay, assuming he could coherently think with Mason drilling him like this, is already looking forward to that aforementioned next time.

"Mason, yes, yes, please, fuck," Jay rambles, barely comprehensible anymore, Mason's lips finding his. Mason continues to murmur faint praise, labored breathing felt against Jay's skin. "God, more," he chokes out, practically scalping him, "I need more, please," he begs, and he looks like a whore, lips parted and begging as he takes Mason's cock. Jay's fucking gorgeous like this.

"Take my cock so fucking good," Mason murmurs, pace harsher now as he chews on his bottom lip. "Shit, you're so pretty like this," he breathes, the sound of skin on skin hypnotic. "Begging for it like a slut, fuckin' desperate, aren't you?" Jay would never admit in his lifetime that  _that_  was the hottest thing he's ever been told. Fuck, he's into degradation.  _Fuck_.

Jay's got tears pricking his eyes, only slightly because it hurt- I mean, this was practically Mason taking his virginity. Oh, Mason's so gonna hang this over his head forever. Besides that, it felt really, really,  _really_  fucking good, and Mason's hand pumping his cock was too perfect.

"Mason, hol- holy shit, I'm...'m gonna cum," he breathes, and Mason continues to murmur various counts of praise against his skin, thrusts briefly stuttering.

"Shirt," Mason barely manages to murmur, and Jay absolutely does not get why he'd ask that now for a long moment, but does eventually, and tugs his shirt off to drop it next to the seat. "Shit, Jay," he murmurs, and his kisses are desperate, and they're both so close--

One of Jay's hands comes up to cover his mouth, quieting the cry of Mason's name only slightly. What Mason wouldn't give to hear Jay scream his name without having to hush himself like that. Mason's hips stutter, and the sheer amount of self-control that it takes to pull out surpasses far beyond what he's capable of, but he manages.

Jay's moaning softly, Mason's strokes of his cock leading to the strings of cum across his stomach. Oh, wow, he doesn't think he's ever seen such a pretty orgasm face.

Jay's utterly fucked out, a hand fisted in his own hair while the other was clamped over his own mouth. He wishes he could pull himself together enough to get Mason off but he swears he's never come that hard before- sure as hell never felt that good before.

Mason kisses every inch of Jay's face, trailing kisses down his chest while he comes down from his high, Mason's own hand working on getting himself off. It's not long before he reaches his own climax, his lips finding Jay's, who cups his jaw in his hand, thumb brushing over his cheek.

"I, uh..." Mason trails off, swallowing the lump in his throat, suddenly avoiding eye contact. Jay's cheeks flush impossible red, and he turns his head to the side. "I-If you want this, to be a one time thing I--"

"I don't," Jay admits quietly. Mason smiles, before sitting up and searching for something to clean up with, finding nothing and opting for using Jay's shirt. "Dude, I need to wear that," he mumbles, sitting up.

"You can wear one of mine," Mason shrugs, finding one he'd thrown in the car for...whatever reason, throwing it directly into Jay's face.

* * *

They're laying on opposite sides of the car, and it's awkward now. Neither of them know how to approach this situation, so yeah, awkward.

"Jay?"

"Mm."

"Wanna huddle for warmth?" This time he's  _definitely_  taking the piss, and Jay can't help it as he laughs. "That's a yes, come on."

Mason's spooning Jay again, holding him close to his chest. There really isn't a lot of space, considering they're laying across the back seats of a car, and their legs are sort of tangled but Mason's happy, and in turn, so's Jay.

"Thank you," Mason murmurs, placing a delicate kiss to the side of his neck. Jay's almost fallen asleep too, and when Mason takes one of his hands and intertwines his fingers he swears he's in a state of sunshine and rainbows.

Jay wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here with Mason.


End file.
